DentWayne
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: What would happen if Rachel Dawes had a son before she died? And what happens when, by chance, he meets billionaire Bruce Wayne?
1. The Fundraiser

Okay, this is my second Batman story. I really like Harvey Dent, and I don't like the fact that he becomes Two-Face. I don't like Rachel, so I killed her off anyway. Hehehehe... Anyway, this story basically tells what really happened to Rachel- from her son's point of view. What happens when he meets Bruce Wayne?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vote Dent!" chanted the crowd. "Vote Dent!" Harvey Dent stepped up to the podium, grinning.

"All right, all right," he started. The once rowdy crowd was deathly silent. "First off, I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight. I know that most of us would rather be asleep in bed, me included." Select people grinned and laughed, others just stared at him. Aware of this, Harvey looked down awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Umm…that was my attempt at humor. Anyway, I'd like to thank Mr. Bruce Wayne for funding this campaign. Without him, none of this would be possible. Ladies and gentlemen…Bruce Wayne!" A spotlight shone onto a tall, dark-haired man, shaking hands with people, greeting them politely.

"Umm…I really don't know what to say," he began. "Gotham City deserves a hero with a face. Harvey Dent is the Man of Tomorrow. With him as Gotham's DA, the city will strive to be the best it can be. I…uh…" Bruce wiped a subtle tear from his eye and continued. "Once, I used to dream of a day when Gotham would no longer need a savior. When we could all live in peace, without a Batman watching over us. It's been many years since I've believed it could happen." He swallowed. This was harder than he had thought. "But I believe…with Harvey Dent as our DA…well…I believe in Harvey Dent. Thank you." He quickly jumped off the platform and exited to the left.

_God, Rachel…_he thought through his tears. _I can't handle this…it's been too long without you… _

"Why did you have to leave me?" Bruce muttered, his voice cracking. He spun around, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Mr. Wayne, right?"

"Yeah…" he said warily, praying that this guy wasn't out to get him. "Why?" The man grinned and stepped out of the shadows. To Bruce's surprise, it wasn't a man, but a boy. "Who are you?"

"Will," he said, extending his hand. Bruce smiled and shook it.

"What're you doing at a Harvey Dent fundraiser?" Will smiled slightly.

"Harvey's my father," he answered quietly. Will looked away and leaned on the rail.

"I didn't know Harvey had a son," Bruce replied curiously. _What if he's lying to me?_

"Yeah, well…" Will said harshly. "Why does it matter anyway?" he asked, quieter.

"It doesn't, kid," Bruce said uncomfortably. "Harvey's my friend, and he's never mentioned you." Turning around, Will frowned.

"That's weird. He usually brags about me to his friends, so he says."

"Well, apparently he forgot to say something to the guy who's running his campaign," Bruce said dryly. Will smiled.

"I was listening to you talk," he said. "You speak with more confidence than most politicians I've seen."

"I've probably had more practice," Bruce retorted, grinning. Will nodded, agreeing completely.

"But you kind of ran out in tears at the end. What happened?" Bruce took a deep breath. _I can't tell him. Rachel was going to marry this boy's father…I can't tell him. _

"Nothin', kid. Don't worry about it," he said. He started to leave, but then a sudden thought struck him. He turned back around to Will. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Will shrugged.

"Not at all," he answered_. It's weird. I feel more comfortable with him than with Dad…_ Bruce took a deep breath.

"Who's your mother?" Will looked down, turning red.

"She died when I was a baby," he said softly, looking up into the sky. "I don't really remember her."

"I'm sorry," Bruce said awkwardly. "You know, I know how it feels…" Will nodded, understanding. "Umm…if you don't mind, though…who was she, if you know?" Will turned around to face Bruce, his hazel eyes glinting in the moonlight, his dark hair blending in with the night sky. He gave Bruce a soft smile.

"Rachel Dawes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so what'd you think? I'm not very good at capturing Bruce's character, but pleeeze tell me what you think. I accept criticism of all types. If you hated it, if you loved it... I'd like to be aware of your thoughts.


	2. The Job and Batman

For everyone who has been waiting for this next chapter, here it is. For the longest time, I had no idea how to continue it. Then I started to think, "What do I do?" and started to compare it to, "What would Will do?" Then I took my morning routine and changed it around a little, putting Harvey in place of my mother. I hope I'm not rushing into things, but I need to get the story moving. :)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will," Harvey said, knocking on his son's bedroom door the next morning. "Come on, I'll be late." He stuffed a few stray documents into his briefcase then knocked on Will's door again. "I'm serious, Will." He heard a moan from inside.

"Dad," Will complained, opening the door, bare-chested, wearing sweatpants. "It's Sunday." Harvey shot him a grin.

"Do you want breakfast of not?" Will's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Harvey pulled his jacket over his shirt.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he responded, smiling. "Don't answer that," he added on second thought.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Will replied. Harvey raised his eyebrows. "What now?"

"Put a shirt on and we'll go." Will sighed, nodding. He trailed back into his room and threw on a T-shirt. He looked down at himself in the mirror. _Shit, I'm supposed to start my job today. I can't go there dressed like this._ He took off his shirt and pants, stripping to his boxers. He pulled out a pair of khaki pants and a light blue button-down shirt. _Hopefully I'm not doing any dirty work_. After he had dressed, he slipped a belt around his waist. He combed his hair and sighed. He looked at the mirror again, and grinned. He heard a knock on the door.

"Will, we were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago," Harvey said. Will left his room and shut the door.

"Sorry, Dad," he replied hurriedly. "I just remembered, I'm starting my first job today." Harvey raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asked casually. "Because to me it looks like you're going on a date." Will shook his head.

"No. As much as I wish that were true, I just have to work." He slipped his jacket over his shirt and grinned.

"May I ask where you're working? Because I doubt the local Burger King requires anything except jeans and a T-shirt," Harvey pointed out.

"Ah, you're observant," Will said, heading towards the door. "I got an internship at Wayne Enterprises. Apparently they need a teenager for weekends." He closed the door and left to catch a bus to take him into the heart of the city. Harvey looked after him, closing his eyes.

"Shit," he muttered. "Wayne. Rachel told me to-" He rubbed his forehead and sighed. _I can't hold him back. This is who he was meant to be._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will ran up the steps and threw open the door to the lobby floor of Wayne Enterprises. He wiped dots of sweat from his forehead. He quickly checked his watch. He gave a sigh of relief. _With three minutes to spare, I've done it again. Thank God for my timeliness._ He walked to the reception desk awkwardly. He cleared his throat.

"Um…I was supposed to meet Mr. Fox today at 11:00," he said firmly. The woman at the desk smiled at him.

"You're the intern, right?" she asked. Taken by surprise, Will nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell him you've arrived." Will smiled.

"Thanks," he replied. She pressed the intercom.

"Mr. Fox?"

"Yes?" said a voice from the other end.

"Your intern is here. Do you want me to let him in?"

"Certainly." Fox hung up on the other line. The secretary smiled at him again.

"Go right in," she said encouragingly. "He doesn't bite." Will nodded_. Yeah. At least he chose to meet with me. That's a good sign._ He pulled open the opaque glass door, to find two men conversing about something, the looks on their faces serious. Upon hearing the door open, the younger, dark-haired man turned to look at him. _Bruce Wayne? Here? I so wasn't expecting to see him today. But I guess we always have to be prepared…_

"Um…Mr. Fox?" he asked, the question directed to the dark-skinned, grey-haired man.

"Yes," he replied. "You must be Will." He smiled kindly.

"Yeah." Fox turned towards the other man.

"Will, this is-"

"He knows me already, Lucius," interrupted the dark-haired man, considerably younger than Fox. "We met at Harvey's campaign party." Will nodded, agreeing. Fox seemed surprised, but took it in stride.

"Well then, let's get down to business," he said. "Let me warn you, Will, that this is no average job." Will nodded silently. "In fact, I can assure you it's not what you had in mind at all." He frowned.

"What else can Wayne Enterprises interns do besides answer phones and sort papers?" Bruce smiled.

"A whole lot more than you think, apparently," he said with a grin. "Think back to the ad you read. What did it say?" Will rubbed his forehead.

"It said…that I needed to be trustworthy," he answered, confused. "But what's that got-"

"It has everything to do with this," Bruce said firmly. "We are going to trust you with a secret that must not leave this room. Do you understand?" Will nodded.

"My lips are sealed." Bruce took a deep breath_. Is it really the safest thing, telling Harvey Dent's son about my night job? _

"I don't need an intern," he admitted. "I need a sidekick."

"You mean a poster boy for the company?" Will asked doubtfully. Bruce laughed.

"No, not at all. This has nothing to do with the company," he said. "This is personal." Will nodded, still in the dark. "Do you ever wonder who Batman is behind the mask?" He shrugged.

"Not really," Will said indifferently. "It's not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you, you know."

"Well, it has come to Mr. Wayne's attention that Batman isn't as young as he used to be, and that he is searching for a helper of some kind, a teenage boy," Fox elaborated. Will's eyes opened wide.

"Are you serious? Batman wants me to be his sidekick?" he asked. Then his eyes darted to Bruce. "You're him, aren't you?" Bruce sighed and sat down.

"Yes. I am," he admitted wearily. "And you-"

"Whoa, wait a minute, hold on, back up!" Will exclaimed. "You want me, Will Dent, to be your sidekick? Why?" Bruce took in a deep breath.

"I don't know, kid," he replied quietly. "I'm not as young as I was, you know, and something…something just told me you would be good for the job." Will gulped_. I wasn't expecting such a big job…I don't know if I can handle it… _

"The choice is yours," said Fox. "Either make your mark, or live your life in your father's shadow." Will bit his lip. _Should I do it? Will it give me my own identity? Or will I lose myself_? He sighed heavily. He swallowed, and then turned to face them.

"When do I start?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good? Please review- I want to continue this story, but if no one reads it, I might focus more on the ones people do read. Thanks!

Jason


	3. Someone Else Entirely

Hey, I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for this chapter. I have kept getting reviews, which I'm grateful for, since I kept putting it off and putting it off. But I got inspired, and I added more. It is a short chapter, but I hope it's quality.

Thanks in advance-

* * *

"You all right, Will?" Harvey asked that night at dinner. "You're quiet." Will looked up from his spaghetti and forced a smile.

"I'm great," he responded neutrally. "Why do you ask?" Harvey raised his eyebrows.

"If you say so," he said doubtfully. "How'd the interview go?"

"Good," Will said.

_I can't reveal anything. I promised them that I'd keep everything a secret._

"So?" Harvey prodded. Will bit his lip. _What can I say?_

"It went rather well," he said calmly. "I talked with Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox about any previous experiences I've had with working, some stuff about trust…" Harvey smiled.

"Well, I'm glad, Will." He studied the teenager for a moment.

"Dad?" Will asked, frowning. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Hey…have I ever told you stories about your mother?" The dark-haired teen shook his head.

"No."

"She was beautiful," Harvey said with a slight smile. "She was fearless and brave. She would be so proud of you."

"What happened to her?" he asked softly. "How did she die?"

"She was murdered by the Joker," the elder said sadly. "Your mom stood against him…and he killed her. I would've been killed too…but Batman got to me in time. He didn't have time to save both of us. I'm not exactly sure what happened." Harvey looked at Will's face and smiled. "You look like her. You have her smile and the brightness of her eyes." Will nodded slowly and stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Dad," he said quietly. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Sure." Will left Harvey at the dinner table, very wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_Why do I feel there's a missing link here?_

* * *

Will frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't exactly displeased with what he saw, but what bothered him was that he didn't recognize himself. Not in his father, at least. And his mother…well…he didn't even want to think about how she had died. It gave him some rest that she had been brave…but not enough to completely put him at ease.

_Why do terrible things always happen to the best of people?_

He brushed his dark brown hair across his forehead, and frowned as it fell back into his face anyway. He stared straight at himself, his hazel eyes boring into their mirror image. Sighing, Will unbuttoned his shirt and set it on the side of his bed.

_There's something missing here. I just wish I knew what it was. _

When he was younger, his curious nature had gotten him into trouble at his father's office, as well as Gotham's Major Crimes Unit. But the police commissioner, Jim Gordon, had always been kind to him, even when Harvey was angry. It was almost like Commissioner Gordon saw someone else in him…but Will had eventually figured out, as he got older, that it was his mother.

Harvey never talked about Rachel Dawes. Not to Will…not to anyone. And Will had never thought anything of it. But as the teenager looked at his unfamiliar…yet so recognizable…figure in the mirror, it occurred to him that maybe he was the one missing something. Not anyone else. Maybe it was just him.

_What is everyone so careful to hide from me?_

He looked away from the mirror and sighed sadly, his hair falling in his face. Will made no move to push it out of the way, knowing that it would always fall back. That's just the way it was. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed, not bothering to put on his sweatpants or a t-shirt. Will stared blankly at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the city at night.

_Who am I?_ he asked, offering the silent prayer up to…anyone. To anyone who would answer. _Who am I supposed to be? Am I really who I claim to be? Or am I someone else entirely?_

* * *

Well...it looks like Will is finally going to look into his past. I wonder what he'll learn...

I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Remember to review, thanks, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

Happy New Year-

Jason


	4. Best Friends Forever Lost

Okay, so I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything Batman-related, and I'm so sorry for that. I'm still working on this story, slowly but surely. I think the problem is that I'm not sure where I want the story to go yet. (Should I kill off Harvey, or should I not? I was thinking of flipping a coin...)

Anyway, I hope that this chapter was worth waiting for, so please read on...

* * *

**Previously in _DentWayne_...**

_Harvey never talked about Rachel Dawes. Not to Will…not to anyone. And Will had never thought anything of it. But as the teenager looked at his unfamiliar…yet so recognizable…figure in the mirror, it occurred to him that maybe he was the one missing something. Not anyone else. Maybe it was just him._

What is everyone so careful to hide from me?

_He looked away from the mirror and sighed sadly, his hair falling in his face. Will made no move to push it out of the way, knowing that it would always fall back. That's just the way it was. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed, not bothering to put on his sweatpants or a t-shirt. Will stared blankly at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the city at night._

Who am I?_ he asked, offering the silent prayer up to…anyone. To anyone who would answer. _Who am I supposed to be? Am I really who I claim to be? Or am I someone else entirely?

* * *

"You said that you just knew that I'd be good for the job," Will told Bruce Wayne slowly, not sure if he should be saying anything at all. "How?" The elder looked up from what seemed like designs for another suit and frowned, his eyebrows slightly narrowed. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said, setting his papers aside and boring his eyes (Will had noticed they were familiarly hazel) into the teenager's.

"Why did you want to hire me?" Will asked clearly, sure that there was no way even Bruce Wayne could take a double meaning out of his inquiry.

"If you're anything like your dad…" he began, and the younger held back a groan. Will was always compared to Harvey…way too much for his liking. "You're passionate about what you do. And I need someone like that." Bruce smiled at him, but seemed concerned when Will frowned.

"You've got the wrong guy, Mr. Wayne," he mumbled, ashamed. "I'm not like my dad. Everyone always expects me to be…but I'm not." Bruce's smile slightly faded.

"Something else is bothering you, Will," the elder said gently. "You know you can always talk to me, all right?" The teenager nodded silently and stared out the window, down at the people that were rushing in and out of the skyscraper, and at the traffic that constantly covered the freeway.

As Bruce walked towards the door, Will turned around and called out, "How did you know my mother?"

Bruce sighed and silently closed his eyes. He opened them, and walked over to place a hand on Will's shoulder. "We were friends as kids," he answered curtly. "We stayed friends until she died." He looked away, and Will saw him quickly wipe a tear from his eye. "Until I wasn't fast enough," he muttered bitterly.

"Dad said that the Joker…"

"Yeah," Bruce said, sitting down heavily. "The both of them were being held at opposite ends of the city…I only had time to save one of them."

"And you chose to save my dad?" I asked, frowning. "Wouldn't you have-"

"The Joker switched the addresses," he answered, lost in his old memories…memories that he'd thought were long left behind. Memories that were all being recalled at once. "I thought I was going after her…Avenue X at Cicero…" He slammed his fist down on the table and shuddered.

"I'm sorry," Will said quietly, though he felt that he shouldn't be saying anything…it was he who had lost her.

"It's my fault, Will," Bruce said, his voice close to silent. "If it wasn't for Batman…your mother would still be alive."

"Yeah…but if it wasn't for Batman, _I_ wouldn't be," the teenager said, only realizing the impact of his words after it was too late to take them back.

"What?" For Bruce's eyes had grown large, the closest to angry that Will had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. "I-I didn't mean…Mr. Wayne-" Bruce's angry face twisted into an odd smile.

"I guess you weren't fooled at all," the elder said, cocking an eyebrow at Will. The teenager smiled slightly.

"No. It's way obvious."

"Is it really?" Bruce asked. Will nodded.

"You get this gleam in your eye when you talk about her," he answered wistfully. "I just wish I could remember her."

"Harvey hasn't-"

"He never talks about her," Will replied quietly. "Except…a few nights ago…he did say something…just about the Joker…and Batman."

"Bet he blamed me," Bruce admitted shamefully. Will shook his head, which made his dark hair fall in his face again.

"No…he didn't," he said, brushing his hair aside. "He didn't say much. Just the facts."

"You deserve better than that," the elder said. "You should know who she was." Will waited, but Bruce said nothing.

"Then who was she, Mr. Wayne?" he asked softly, his voice full of caution. "I want to know."

"Rachel was the best friend I'd ever had," Bruce said simply. "She was there for me when no one else was…she could always see past my public face…she was the only one who really knew who I was.

"Certain things were always expected of me…but Rachel never expected anything. We grew up together…and it's still hard…even now…to be left with the thought that she's gone."

"Mr. Wayne…" Bruce continued on as if he hadn't heard Will's voice.

"I'll pick up the phone to call her…and then the truth sets in. Until I'm left with the realization that I'm still alone."

"I'm sorry," Will said, his voice barely above a whisper, as he saw his elder try to wipe a tear away unnoticed. "I wish I could do something…"

…_But I know I can't heal a broken heart._

_Some hurts…just go too deep._

* * *

Did you like it? Please let me know :)

Okay, I have a funny story for you guys- This chapter would've been posted a week or so ago, except for the fact that right as I was about to post it, I realized that I'd written the whole thing in first person, probably because I've been writing a lot of Iron Man-based first person narratives. (By the way, if you guys are interested in IM, I'd really like it if you checked out any of my stories...lol) ;)

Let me know what you think,

William D. J. Watson


	5. Secret No Longer

So...how's it going, guys? Sorry it's taken me forever to write this. I've got so much going on right now, it's unbelievable. At least it's summer. For 3 more weeks. :D Hockey camp, then TV production camp, then a week off, then school starts. JUNIOR YEAR! Damn, high school does go by fast. You don't believe it at first, but now I agree.

By the way, I just got back from seeing _Inception_...best movie ever. I didn't understand half of it, but it completely captures Chris Nolan's genius. :)

I hope you guys like this chapter, anyway.

-THE DARK KNIGHT-

**Previously in**_** DentWayne**_**…**

"_Rachel was the best friend I'd ever had," Bruce said simply. "She was there for me when no one else was…she could always see past my public face…she was the only one who really knew who I was._

"_Certain things were always expected of me…but Rachel never expected anything. We grew up together…and it's still hard…even now…to be left with the thought that she's gone."_

"_Mr. Wayne…" Bruce continued on as if he hadn't heard Will's voice._

"_I'll pick up the phone to call her…and then the truth sets in. Until I'm left with the realization that I'm still alone."_

"_I'm sorry," Will said, his voice barely above a whisper, as he saw his elder try to wipe a tear away unnoticed. "I wish I could do something…"_

…But I know I can't heal a broken heart.

Some hurts…just go too deep.

-THE DARK KNIGHT-

**Five Months Later**

Will stared into the blackness of Gotham's night as cool wind blew through his long dark hair. His hands grasping the rail, he looked down from the balcony.

"I've noticed you're spending a lot of time out here," came a voice from behind him. Knowing it well, the teenager didn't bother to turn.

"It helps me clear my head," he responded shortly. "I hate crowds." Heaving a sigh, Will turned around to face Harvey, who was studying him with something similar to sympathy.

"I'm sorry your birthday wasn't what you wanted it to be."

The teen laughed. "Would you have listened to me, even if you asked? Dad, I'm different than you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not a party guy. I'd much prefer to be up here, reading a book." He gestured to the skyline with a small smile. "Or watching the rest of the city party…from afar." Raising an eyebrow, he chanced another smile. "Like my mother, I suppose."

"Will…maybe I shouldn't have tried to forget about your mother," the elder responded quietly. "Maybe I should've told you more about her."

"She's not bothering me, Dad," Will admitted. He walked closer to his father and frowned slightly. "At least not anymore."

"Then what is it?"

The teenager looked down at his bare feet, feeling his face burning. "There's something that everyone knows…that I don't."

Harvey said nothing, but raised an eyebrow, his arms folded across the tie that hung down his collared shirt. Silent wind blew into the room, making Will's t-shirt ripple across his chest. His hair gently blew into his eyes, causing the teen to push it out of the way. Will looked up again, almost…afraid…for the response he knew would never come.

"I know there's something," he insisted, his voice calm. "You know something…and that's the reason you never mentioned my mother to me." Will stared into his father's blue eyes, his hazel so different. "There were some memories…beyond her…that you just wanted to forget…weren't there?"

Harvey opened his mouth slowly, swallowed, and shut it again. Biting his lip, he sighed. "It's time for the truth, Will."

The teen frowned slightly. "Truth?"

"You said that's what you wanted."

"I didn't know that anything was a lie!" Will replied, his voice heated. "Am I even who I've always believed myself to be?"

The light-haired man said nothing, looking away. The teenager sat down on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes as he bent over.

_I guess…I've always known. There's always been something about me that didn't add up. But now to learn…almost…the truth…whatever that was…it was almost unbelievable. _

_What more could possibly be hidden from me…save from myself?_

"I'm not your father, Will," Harvey said gently, not able to bring himself to look up at the disbelieving and broken face of the dark-haired young man that he had learned to love as his own son. The boy that had always reminded him so much of the woman he had loved…now lost.

William Thomas, she had named him. William because it was a name she had adored since her own childhood. Thomas…because…well…Harvey didn't even want to think about it. And he had gone along with it. Will wasn't his son. Will had never been his son. Rachel had been the most devoted mother…the best that any kid could've asked for. The least he could do was try to be the parent that she had always naturally been. And when her last wish was to keep the boy safe…keep him out of the eyes of Bruce Wayne…he couldn't refuse her, no matter how much he believed it couldn't be done.

The boy was a Wayne. To keep his family from him…and to keep him from his family…was as close to a crime as Rachel could have committed.

But…he had made her a promise…and she had died knowing that her baby son was going to be safe. And Harvey…no matter how much it pained him…kept Will out of the spotlight and out of Bruce Wayne's life.

No longer.

"I don't believe you," Will said simply, penetrating Harvey's forehead with his hazel eyes that were etched with incredulity and hurt. "You have to be."

"I love you as a son, Will," the elder said gently. "That won't ever change. I want you to know that."

"But I'm not your son," the teenager breathed. "You've let me believe it for sixteen years."

"You're as good as."

"But…then…I've never known my real family, have I?" he asked, his voice quiet and dejected. "I'm as much as an orphan as Bruce Wayne was when his parents were killed."

"No…you're not," Harvey said softly. "Your father's alive."

"And I get the feeling you've known this for a lot longer than you should've," Will realized, his voice still barely audible. The teen stood up, his clothes rippling in the cool breeze. "Haven't you?"

"I knew from the day of your birth that we didn't share the same blood," Harvey admitted. He ran his fingers through his blond hair sadly. "But when your mother made me promise to take care of you…I couldn't refuse her."

"Who is he, then?"

The elder hesitated. "Look inside yourself." He stood up, leaving the confused and hurt teenage boy alone in his bedroom.

-THE DARK KNIGHT-

So what did you think? Harvey finally tells him the truth...mostly. But we already knew all this, didn't we? Haha.

If you liked it (or even if you didn't), leave a review...it makes me want to write more.

William D. J. Watson


End file.
